<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swipe right by Thrandolawlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117695">Swipe right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandolawlu/pseuds/Thrandolawlu'>Thrandolawlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, Social Media AU, Texting, Whatsapp, pictures only, tinder au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandolawlu/pseuds/Thrandolawlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law has been very moody lately so the heart pirates decide he needs to get laid and create him a tinder profile.<br/>Nobody could have predicted the outcome of Law and Luffy matching.<br/>This is fic is made of pictures only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swipe right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have fun reading :) and let me know if there are issues with the pictures.</p><p>All content falls under fair use; any copying of copyrighted material done for a limited and “transformative” purpose, such as to comment upon, criticize, or parody a copyrighted work. Such uses can be done without permission from the copyright owner. <br/>If your artwork appears here and I didn't credit you please let me know.</p><p>Credit for fanart is as follows:<br/>Heart crew whatsapp pfp by 上田ゆうき (Pixiv id 1702571)<br/>Heart fam whatsapp pfp by NOR (Pixiv id 213537)<br/>Law tinder pfp by KE.EL (Pixiv id 9757357)<br/>Eustass tinder pfp by そそぎ @QTgEjYRkHRNG4Jk (Twitter)<br/>Tashigi tinder pfp by One Piece Anime Punk Hazard arc<br/>Luffy tinder pfp by しお【海賊】らくがきまとめ２【盃兄弟】(Pixiv id 2042472)<br/>Luffy whatsapp pfp by @Pu_lpfree (twitter)<br/>Strawhats whatsapp pfp by Sergiart (deviantart)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A few hours later Law asked for the password to his account and started browsing profiles on tinder.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Hmm nice pic but nope'</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>'Crazy sword lady...'</p><p>'I am starting to think this was not a good idea'</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>'On the other hand... not bad. Very cute'</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>'Oh, we matched, now how does this work... I might keep browsing a little bit more before messaging him. Don't want to seem too eager'</p><p>'Never mind, this guy is fast'</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Two months later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>One month later</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>